


planning at a distance

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Epistolary, Food, Food Porn, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven has taken it upon herself to plan a festive event while Charles and Erik are off on a recruitment trip. But that doesn't mean she'll keep the details of her plans to herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	planning at a distance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my food porn square on my trope-bingo card.

_24 January, 1964_

_Charles,_

_I still can’t believe that you’re off finding more of our kind when you have such an event to see to fruition in less than two months; but I’ve long ago learned that you’re a stubborn mule when it comes to what excites you. Erik has long been an obsession for you._

_You should be planning your own wedding, not asking me to do it in some response to antiquated ideas you must have for which Sharon must be responsible._

_In your absence from the preparations, Alex and Hank have insisted that we all help find a meal that will cater to all of our needs for the afternoon. But before we begin, is Erik insisting on keeping kosher? Will we need to find a Jewish caterer? What else should I pay attention to, so you can flit across the country?_

_Yours,  
Raven_

-

_8 February, 1964_

_Charles,_

_Thank you for the call the other day with Erik’s opinion on catering options. I’ll go contact the ones out in Brooklyn so that his wishes can be honored in the proper fashion. As I’m sure you can guess, Sharon would have hated this and I think that’s why you’re so insistent._

_The menus we had from those caterers have plenty of food that will make your mouth water. I’ve been told that they all make excellent standing beef roasts and that they have as many options for starches that don’t require any milk or butter. Just thinking of it all is making my mouth salivate and I’ll write you all about it later just so you wish you were here with me rather than off finding mutants in the Midwest. It must be so fascinating to see highways and corn pass you by._

_By the way, the new arrivals are fitting in well enough, though they could use your support and stern hand that seem to be lacking from Alex, Hank or Sean._

_Fondly,  
Raven_

-

_18 February, 1964_

_Charles,_

_The women at the first caterers were not wrong about their prime rib! It was so good that it was nearly falling off the bones when the carver did his work. It was so pink inside and the juices were so clear that it will be hard to top that, but you did insist on another two options so I’ll be sure to eat them all. I think that my stomach’s already thanking me for choosing the most well-respected first, but there’s still the others coming tomorrow and this weekend to know for sure., With so many officers coming out to discuss the details of everything else that is required to have the mansion ready for such a festive day, the house ate like kings and will continue to do so for days straight._

_No one’s going to say no to attending your service from the school, let me just say. I think even the nosy neighbors who have been asking about the string of trucks in and out of the mansion are curious about what you might be putting on._

_Should we invite the town so you can practice your skills so they can taste the delights without seeing you marrying a man?_

_But now that the house has settled on the dinner plans, are you okay if I take the time to look into cakes? Must that be kosher as well?_

_Stuffed,  
Raven_

-

_28 February, 1964_

_Dearest,_

_I was shocked to have you ring us yesterday, but I hope you’re on your way back soon. The newest students are far too young to be left along with Alex and Hank as their role models (let’s not include Sean as a possibility). It seems as if you and Erik haven’t been scaring them as much as I’d have imagined._

_We’ll start on looking at bakeries starting tomorrow I suppose, but I think you’re both missing out on all this food now. I remember Sharon’s friends always saying that they never ate at weddings, especially if they were in the wedding party because there was so much to do. You should at least be able to enjoy the food once._

_But if you’re so stubborn as to want to keep looking for more mutants, then you’ll never know what all this food tastes like._

_Raven_

-

_5 March, 1964_

_Erik,_

_Charles has been such a drole brother that I thought I’d share with you what the cakes tasted like._

_Because I wasn’t aware of what could be done with a cake when butter and milk aren’t options. They weren’t bad, but I think they’d be hard for everyone else to appreciate. If you’re fine with a non-traditional dessert, I’m fine with it. The apples were a lovely touch to the cake._

_Or perhaps it’s best to have fish at lunch so that the cake can have butter?_

_The regular cakes were moist, but not too moist and had a wonderful hint of flavor that won’t overwhelm everyone._

_Please let me know before I have to do anything else with the caterers again? I’m not sure how happy those women will be if I ask for a milk meal._

_Fondly,  
Raven_

-

The backyard, such as it was, was teeming with anticipation, and it was nearly bowing over Charles. Everyone’s emotions bubbled out of their minds - happiness, joy and an abiding love - and it made Charles start to tear up again and again even if he knew he sholdn’t. He had been grateful to Raven for all of the hard work that she put into the process of finalizing the wedding, even if it wasn’t as perfect as he’d have liked. The food looked amazing, but he didn’t think he’d have a chance to eat it without being overly anxious about how his suit looked. The last thing his ceremony needed was his overexcited stomach not cooperating. Especially since all of the food did look so wonderful. There was a large rib roast, vegetables, roasted potatoes and a wonderful fruit tart.

He didn’t want to think about the fact that this ceremony had no legal standing, but he knew that Erik cared little about what the US legally thought of their relationship. Erik was happy enough to have a ceremony - recognized or not - to share with all of their colleagues that they were meant to be together.

He turned back to look at the yard and smiled. Just as he went to fix the last details of his suit, his stomach rumbled and he hoped that Raven’s words from all of Sharon’s old batty friends were wrong. He was desperate for some food right now.

-

It hadn’t been Erik’s doing, but he was glad that ceremony turned out well. He squeezed Charles’ hand as they walked down the aisle before he felt Charles talking to him with his telepathy.

_I’m starving, but I feel like I can’t eat anything. Do you feel the same?_

Charles could have looked for himself, but Erik did appreciate that there was a question.

_Just sit and relax in a minute. Or we’ll just sneak off for a minute or two to calm you down._

_Calm? I doubt you want me calm right now_ , Charles added and Erik let out a small laugh. Charles had a point, but he wouldn’t admit it.

_I want you to enjoy this - and not just enjoy it from everyone else’s perspective. This is ours._

He left it unsaid that he wanted to watch Charles enjoy the feel of his ring as he wore it when they ate.

Erik was rather sure that Charles wanted the same thing.

_Now, let me kiss you and we’ll take five minutes before we head back out for lunch. I’d rather like to see if Raven did as good a job as she said she did._

Charles smiled and nodded before they walked into his study for a quiet moment. _Sean swears that this food is amazing and we won’t be disappointed._

_Then let’s make sure not to disappoint anyone. Isn’t this for them more than us?_

_Never_ , Charles added before he finished, _this day has always been ours. Now we’ll just have confirmation._

Erik kissed Charles, just something to show he cared, while they avoided the tent and walked into the mansion for a quiet moment. His own stomach felt as if it could use a pound or more of food, just as long as Charles was at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Di for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are my own.


End file.
